Bulling
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Nami sufre bulling por parte de casi todo el instituto donde estudiaba. La muerte de su Mejor Amiga le dolia mucho todavia y que según ella fue su culpa. Sus abusadoras son las "Populares" del instituto. Pero algunas no estan de acuerdo con las otras al igual que otros chicos, algunos trataran de ayudarla...
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes NO me pertenece, pero la historia sí...**_

 _ **Bulling…**_

 _ **Prólogo:**_

Nami es una chica normal y corriente, pero algo la hace diferente al resto, ella era una fanática del anime y manga es decir una Otaku.

Todos los del colegio se burlaban de ella, la humillaban y le pegaban. En pocas palabras sufría bulling.

Cada vez que la veían sola y que no se encontraba con un profesor, la iban a molestar.

Algunas cosas que resaltaban en ella era: Su pelo Naranjo y largo muy brillante, su envidiable cuerpo y sus ojos brillosos.

Digamos que las _**"Populares"** _ del instituto que se encontraban eran las principales abusadoras de Nami.

Lamentablemente Nami se sentaba al lado de su abusadora más frecuente y la que manda a los alumnos. Cada vez que el profesor/a se encontraba distraído, le enteraba el lápiz en la mano, Nami no gritaba, no lloraba, ella solamente se quedaba callada.

Cada vez que ella se quería esconder siempre se encontraba con alguien para humillarla y entregarla a sus abusadoras.

 **¡Por favor! ¡No me lastimen más!** Esas frases eran las más frecuentes de Nami.

 **¡Muérete Otaku! ¡Nadie te ayuda, Nadie te quiere! ¡Nunca deberías haber existido! ¡Asesina!** Esas frases eran unas que siempre escuchaba Nami.

 _ **Pero ella sabía que debía ser fuerte y no llorar, al menos no llorar en frente de esas personas.**_


	2. Lunes (parte 1)

_**Bulling…**_

 _ **Comienzo de la semana**_

 _ **Lunes (Parte 1):**_

El colegio donde asistía Nami estaba casi vacío, claro que eran las 6:15 A.M y las comenzaban a las 8:00 A.M, pero Nami siempre prefería ir a esa hora, ella sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros de clases estaban todavía ahí.

Camino por los pasillos, le agradaba sentirse tan bien, ir por los pasillos sin ser insultada o humillada. Subió por las escaleras subiendo sintiéndose libre, subió al tercer piso y se dirigió a su salón correspondiente.

Antes de entrar examino con la vista si había alguien, encontró a una persona, pero no le importo porque conocía a esa persona y sabía que no era como los otros…

 **Hola, Luffy!** \- Saludo alegre Nami…

 **Hola, Nami!** \- Saludo de igual forma

Monkey D. Luffy unos de los chicos más populares del instituto….

Nami se dirigio a su puesto, se sento y saco un libro, en la portada del libro decía _"Pulsaciones"_ …

Nami no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo leyendo, pero no pudo seguir leyendo ya que le habían quitado su libro…

 **Mira lo que tenemos por aquí…** \- Dijo la chica que le había quitado su preciado libro.

 **¡Rómpelo!** \- Dijeron al unísono sus amigas.

La chica empezó a quitar hoja por hoja del libro.

 **¡Para, Hancock! ¡Suéltalo!** – Grito desesperada Nami, ya que ese libro se lo había regalado alguien muy especial para ella…- _**"Maldita Zorra"**_

 **¿Quieres que lo suelte? ¿Si? Ya** – Tiro el libro o lo que quedaba del libro al suelo y después lo pateo.

Nami empezó a recoger las hojas y recoger el libro. Salió corriendo de ahí.

 _ **"¡Maldición! Me descuide,…este libro tiene mucha importancia para mí, ¡Esa tipa es un demonio! ¡Fui una tonta por no poner atención! ¿¡Cuando entraron al salón!?..."** _ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Había chocado con alguien….

 **L-lo siento** – Se disculpó Nami con quien había chocado.

La persona puso su mano en la cabeza de Nami - **¿Qué te hicieron esta vez?**

 **¿Eh?... ¡Luffy!** – Dijo Nami al ver de quien se trataba.

 **¿Te rompieron tu libro?** – Pregunto este al ver las hojas en las manos de Nami y el libro todo roto – **Ahora si las voy a matar** – Dijo molesto Luffy y empezó a caminar hacia el salón donde se encontraban las chicas, pero una delicada mano agarro su antebrazo…

 **No vayas, vas a afectar tu reputación, van a ver cómo me ayudas y… tal vez…** \- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue interrumpida…

 **¡No soporto más ver cómo te humillan, te pegan y te molestan! ¡Más encima ese libro te lo regalo tu Mejor amiga antes que muriera!** – El chico no pensó sus palabras….

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar… - **Antes que muriera…** \- Repitió las palabras Nami…

 **Yo…lo siento no medio mis palabras… ¡Nami!...-** Ya era demasiado tarde la chic ya no estaba, se había corriendo…

 **Su libro…-** Se fijó que el libro estaba en el suelo con todas las páginas desparramadas…

 _ **…**_

Nami estaba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto…

Estaba botando lágrimas. Fue a un lugar donde solo ella y tres personas sabían que existía…

Se sentó y abrazo sus piernas y hundió su cara en sus muslos…

Un colapso de imágenes y recuerdos se hicieron presente en su cabeza…

 _ **"¡CUIDADO!"/** **"¡Te odio! ¡No me hables nunca más!"/ "Toma…es el libro que tu querrías"/ "¡Seamos las mejores amigas por siempre!"/ "Mi padre, mi madre y mi familia nunca le importo lo que hiciera, nunca les importe, me odian…"/ "Lo siento…tu amiga no sobrevivió"**_

 **¡Nami!** – Alguien le interrumpió sus pensamiento- **Lo siento por lo de antes…**

 **Luf…** -

 **¿"Lo siento por lo de antes"? ¿Por qué le pides disculpas a esa tipa? ¿¡Son amigos!?** – Pregunto alguien que apareció sin aviso.

 **Hancock…-** susurro Luffy…

 **Respóndeme Luffy-Sama ¿Son amigos?** –Pregunto Hancock…

Luffy miro a Nami, esta solo le hizo una seña – **No,…solo me la encontré aquí y l-le dijo lo siento por lo antes por…**

 **Por…** \- Continuo Hancok…

El timbre que indicaba la entrada a clases, salvo a Luffy

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
